The Flying Dutchman
Summary The Flying Dutchman is a recurring character in SpongeBob SquarePants. He first appears physically in the episode "Scaredy Pants." Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Flying Dutchman Age: Unknown Height: Varies Weight: Varies Gender: Male Origian: Spongebob Squarepants Verse Classification: Ghost 1st appearance: Scaredy Pants Last appearance: Shopping List Friend: SpongeBob SquarePants (sometimes) Patrick Star (sometimes) Nancy Suzy Fish other ghosts Squidward Tentacles (occasionally) Flats the Flounder (usually) Squilliam Fancyson (usually) Enemies: Squidward Tentacles (usually) Eugene H. Krabs (usually) Lord Poltergeist Charlie (possibly) Species: Ghost Quote: "I can say anything and make it sound scary!" Origin: The Flying Dutchman is a recurring character in Spongebob Squarepants. He is a ghost that haunts the seas because he was never put to rest. He likes to scare innocent fish. Personality: During all of his appearances, the Flying Dutchman proves to be anything but a "friendly ghost." Though his role in the series is to be the devil of the sea, he constantly varies from a sea demon to a restless soul or even as a psychopompic judge to the dead, the Flying Dutchman has been consistently shown to be gruff, malicious and even downright sadistic, scaring people and stealing their souls out simply for fun, and in his first full appearance, he attempted to steal the souls of everyone in the Krusty Krab simply because SpongeBob's ridiculous costume as the "Flying Dutchman" was the ultimate insult to his image. The latter trait shows that he's extremely prideful. Despite his antisocial behavior and malevolence, the Flying Dutchman isn't pure evil or without companionship. Appearance: Do you even see that image? Which is Flying Dutchman lot of better?: 52% He's great. Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click here to reading. Info: The Flying Dutchman is shown to be one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the ocean, rivaling King Neptune. Though The Flying Dutchman's skills vary from episode to episode, he has been consistently capable to levitate, and teleport in a cloud of smoke preceded by a storm. In his first appearance, he is shown to be capable of stealing souls and fire-breathing through his nose. He has also shown to be capable of opening dimensional portals to banish his enemies. He has shown to be capable of manipulating matter (even turning SpongeBob and Patrick into ghosts and making objects appear out of thin air) and granting wishes. However, of all his incarnations, his most "frightening" appearance was in "Ghost Host," where he was able to shape shift into numerous horrific forms and warped reality effortlessly. The only limitation to his powers regards his ghost tail. Despite being a champion in looping for centuries, he has long forgotten how to tie his shoes and it's later shown that he can't eat without his "dining sock." But the most powerful thing he can do is seen in Ghoul Fools, he takes out one of his eyes and transforms into an atomic bomb, the nuclear power of this attack is so powerful that the explosion will send the victims to the void. Flying Dutchman's HP: Unknown Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Fire Manipulation 2. Shapeshifting 3. Levitation 4. Spatial Manipulation 5. Curse Manipulation 6. Toon Force 7. 4th Breaking Wall Awareness 8. The Fly Of Despair 9. Soul Manipulation Flying Dutchman's Stats Attack Potency: Unknown (Can't judging about his powers, decided to know how powerful is him.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Ghost Sword, and Sock Intelligence: Likely Average Feats Can't judging to know about his feats, it's unknown if someone can give me about his feats or not. Weakness Unknown Overall The Flying Dutchman is a undead ghost in the ocean, he's shown to be one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the ocean, rivaling King Neptune. Though The Flying Dutchman's powers & feats vary from episode to episode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Pirates Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Soul Manipulators